1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a system for locking a fire hydrant value device against unauthorized usage by the public.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, a system has been developed for supplying water to fire fighters at pre designated locations throughout most of the populated areas. The system utilizes piping to supply water to these locations and a valve system to be used to turn the water on/off by the fire-fighting team when necessary. The valve system consists of a water valve, an exposed valve stem and a hydrant or valve containment body. The water valve is typically located underground or at the bottom of the hydrant. The valve stem, utilized for turning the water on and/or off, is typically located at the top of the hydrant and exposed for usage by authorized personnel. The hydrant or valve containment body is manufactured so that hoses can be attached and is sealed tight so that the water is forced out of the hose attachment openings by street pressure when the valve is opened and the hydrant is filled.
However, the above, as well as other systems, utilize an exposed valve stem that can be operated by means of a standard wrench or any vise like apparatus when attached to the exposed sides of the valve stem and rotated. The existing system in many occasions results in extremely high usage due to operation by unauthorized personnel; resulting in low street pressure and consumption of valuable reserve resources necessary to fight fires.